


The lost ones

by That_Weird_Girl_Named_Alex



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Weird_Girl_Named_Alex/pseuds/That_Weird_Girl_Named_Alex
Summary: It all starts when Thomas Jefferson committed suicide. Everyone was affected and everyone suffered. But now they all end up in the after life with reminders of their deaths but at least I they get what they wanted in the end. A somewhat happy ending.





	1. Thomas's choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys Alex here I hope you enjoy this angsty fluff mess. I'll be updating as much as possible. Also a trigger warning there will be two suicides with in this work so you have been warned thanks again

a trigger warning.

Jefferson's hands were shaking as he wrote a final good bye. His tears were welling up in his eyes. They slipped down his cheeks. He knew no one would care, he isolated himself from just about everyone. He knew that they all liked the peace so he was going to grant them permanent peace. So they'd all just be happy. He saw himself as worthless.

'dear whom ever finds this,  
tell everyone that they will get peace forever with out me. I know I'm hell bound and I'm pathetic but this is the only way I see fit to give the people what they want. I'm not gonna lie it's hard for me to write this last letter and that I was probably loved but no one cared enough to fucking save me. To James Madison I'm sorry... I really am. To the Marquis De Lafayette I want you to know I love you... I always have but I was never fucking brave enough to tell you how I felt. Well now you get to find out. And to everyone else know that I am forever in your hearts hopefully and that I am sorry for my actions that I took to end all my pain. But I'm running out of room to write so please know I will be sending the purest doves to all of you if I'm accepted into heaven but when your time comes look at the moon for that will be my last sight.  
~With all the love I have left in me, Governor Thomas Jefferson of Virgina

A sob racked through his whole body as he signed it. He looked at his nightstand to and saw his choices of death.

 

"I...Im So sorry..." He said as he placed a load pistol under his chin. He was shaking and crying. He laid his finger on the trigger and pulled it. A loud bang rang out as he fell to the ground it was almost blissful to him the fall. 

When others found him on the blood soaked bed with the note people screamed in terror or in sadness or both. It was a gut churning scene, fragments of his skull along with brain matter adorned the wall and floor, the once clean bed spread was now laiden with blood and other assorted tissues. His eyes still had tears in them and his eyes were opened. And a few years slipped down his once blushed cheeks.

Thomas Jefferson was dead they all knew it. He was dead. The blood stains couldn't lie. Lafayette looked at a fold peice of parchment that was on the table next to him and read it. What he read caused him to break down. He was sobbing and rushed to Jefferson's body. He placed his hands on his cheek and started to shout in French

"LAF! IT'S NO USE He's Dead" Hamilton shouted. He pulled the crying Frenchman away from the corpse and pulled him into a hug. This was the worst sight he's seen. 

"A-at least le let me tell him good bye..." Laf asked as he knelt down by Jefferson. He rearranged his once lively curls to cover the wound on his head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Good bye... Mon amour."

No one was the same after seeing Jefferson. Laf had stop speaking and the others had to watch what they said around him. He would break down in hysterics at just the mention of Thomas's name.

if Hamilton hadn't made a fool out of Jefferson by saying laf was out of his league in relationship wise and if he hadn't made jokes about Jefferson's depression none of this would have happened. Lafayette would still be smiling and laughing and Jefferson would be there happily smiling along with him. But no. Hamilton had to say something to him and ruin a life.

 

Thomas sat in what was the after life waiting for the next person to join him. He had been left with constant blood stains on his clothing and a extremely sensitive area on his lower jaw. This was his reminder. He felt tears falling again as he watched laf slowly detriate from his death. He hated every moment of his love's anguish. He wanted to hug the now weeping broken French man and tell him it was alright but he knew it was no use to want that. 

"I'm... I'm so sorry that I had hurt you this way Mon amour..."


	2. Lafayette welcome to true freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette couldn't handle it anymore. So he finally joined the man he loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a trigger warning but hey it has a happy ending

it had been five months since Thomas Jefferson had shot himself and everyone had slowly went back to their normal lives. Well almost everyone. Lafayette was greatly affected by the death of the Virginian man who he had found loved him in a suicide note. He was devastated when everyone returned to their normal lives.

"Laf come eat..." Mulligan spoke softly as he looked at the French man. He received no response from him which worried him. "Thomas wouldn't" A loud smack shut him up. Mulligan looked at the Frenchman in both astonishment and in fear as he held his cheek. Lafayette had smacked him. The Frenchman was glaring at him with tears in his eyes

"You. Have. No. Right. To. Tell. Me. What. Thomas. Would. Or. Wouldn't. Want" Was the loud reply Mulligan received from the Frenchman. He was in a depression induced rage. He hated to hear the others tell him what the Virginian would want. "You didn't know him the way I did. NONE OF YOU DID! NONE OF YOU FUCKING CARED!"

with that Lafayette rushed out of the room. He had tears streaming down his face. He pushed past few others on his way to his chambers. He hadnt slept in months. He barely ate and he spent his time working on a way to see Thomas again.

"Lafayette..." Hamilton spoke softly "come on bud... that magenta cotton bastard isn't worth your time. He got what he deserved for owning others as property" 

Lafayette shoved Hamilton away. He looked at the carribean man with disgust. "He was a good man hamilton... He freed those people... and don't talk about him like that... He is twice the man that you are. He would never do what you did and cheat on his wife or his partner. Maybe open your goddamn eyes Hamilton and realize that you are the reason that Jefferson is dead.... and I'm gonna join him...."

"Laf please. Don't be like that.." Hamilton spoke as he turned to leave the room. He was going to get Washington.

Laf waited till he left. He strung a noose for himself and wrote his note.

'my dear friends. Please know my broken heart could not continue. As many of you know. I was in love with one mr. Jefferson. And so I have taken to it upon myself to join him. So do not worry about me. '  
~ Marquis De Lafayette

by the time everyone arrived it was again to late Lafayette was hanging limp with the note in his hand. Once they cut the body down they buried him next to Thomas under a willow tree

"Where where am I..." Lafayette questioned once he came to. He looked around this new place and he felt his throat and hissed in pain. His throat had a large bruise around it. Footsteps slowly approached him from behind.

"Lafayette... didn't expect to see you here..." a southern accent rang out. Lafayette whipped around and saw Thomas. He covered his mouth and his eyes were focused on the other male. Thomas smiled weakly and held out a hand "welcome to the after life.... turns out that there is no heaven or hell. All who die end up here. But at least we're somewhat free. I saw your note..."

Laf took Thomas's hand and both men hugged. Thomas quickly placed a soft kiss on the others head. "we are free of our earthly limitations... and we are free to be together at last"


	3. I'll see you soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulligan and Washington had a vow. Live together die together and love forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's amother chapter. Don't get use to multiple chapters a day. This chapter made me cry while writing it

//duo chapter//

They were stuck. Both of them. They clung to each. Mulligan was crying and clinging to Washington who was holding him tightly, placing soft kisses on his lovers forehead. Both were scared and both beaten. Mulligan was bruised and covered in cuts. Washington has cuts and scratches.

Their captors knew Washington's weakness was Mulligan. They were pyshically and mentally torturing Washington by harming Mulligan. That's when the captors decided to torture Washington more

Who ever was holding them captive took both of them back to the room where the most inhuman treatment was to occur. They had their flunkies chain the two lovers across from each other. Mulligan was pleading to be released and he was fighting his restraints. All Mulligan wanted was to go home with Washington and just live the rest of his days with him. But he had lived all the days he would. He had tears streaming down his face as he was screaming to be released.

Washington was fighting his restraints as well. He had fought against the men escorting him to the room as well. He wasn't going to allow his Irish man to cry for his freedom. He had to stop it but it was no use on either end.

"Let. Him. Go" Washington spat out as who ever it was began to scan mulligan over. The man stopped and walked over to Washington and growled

"If you don't want him to see your blood spilt I would be sure to shut up" The man hissed out as he gripped Washington's cheeks tightly. Instead of earning a small noise of agreement he received spit. Washington's reaction caused the man grunt and earned Washington a smack. "Fool. I know what would make you comply." 

the man picked up a blade as he went back over to Mulligan. He had a sadistic smirk as Mulligan began to cry and panic. "Please god don't let this happen. I I I cant die.. not here. Please god let George and I get out of here" Mulligan prayed out loud as the man got closer. The man raised the blade to mulligans chest and slashed it. The blood flowed freely.

Washington was freed. He rushed over to mulligan and he cupped his face. Mulligan looked at him, Washington could see the life slowly draining from his lovers eyes. He let out a sob as he was pulled away and Mulligan was cut down. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god..."*Was all Washington could muster to say. He fought against the men holding him and ran back to mulligan. He pulled the other man close to him and he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Both had tears streaming down their faces* "it will be okay love... it will all be okay..."

"Grá don't lie to me... please..." Mulligan spoke softly as he looked at the other. He placed his hand on Washington's cheek. His whole chest and abdomen was coated in blood. Tears flowed faster as he looked at the others tear stained face "I know I'm dying... I know it just... I just want to go out with one last kiss... please" 

Washington places a soft kiss on his lovers lips and lightly played with Mulligans hair. Both pulled away. Mulligan smiled "I... i love you and I'll see you... on the other side my love..." And with that last I love you Mulligan drew his final breathe and closed his once shining Irish eyes for the last time.

Washington broke. He screamed a heart broken scream. He clung to the limp body of Hercules Mulligan. He shook violently and he cursed and sobbed. The man he loved and wanted to live the rest of his life with was dead. And he couldn't help him. "WHY GOD WHY TAKE HIM HE WAS AN INNOCENT MAN! HE HAD A LIFE AHEAD OF HIM" 

the man from before walked behind Washington and he put the man out of his misery. He drove the same blade through Washington's back and heart with a sickening crack and squish. Washington fell forwards and the once happy couple laid slain in the floor in what was a dungeon. The last thought Washington had was of Mulligan during a ball where both him and Washington were dancing away. That brought a smile to his face as he fell. That was the end to both of them.

The next thing they remembered was waking up in a large room. In what seemed to be a ball room. Both Washington and Mulligan were impeccable well dressed. They laid eyes on each other and both rushed to embrace the other in a romantic manner. Mulligan was the first to break down into tears. He held to Washington tightly and buried his head into Washington's shoulder. Washington allowed a few stray tears to fall as he ran his hand through mulligans hair. They were in the afterlife and this was a home... built for them.

"I thought I lost you" Washington spoke softly. He looked around the ballroom 

"I thought I would never see you again" Came mulligans reply as the Irish man took a few steps back. He held out his hand and Washington smiled and took it. They began to waltz around the ballroom and laugh together. It was as if they never died. Then the sound of a violin echoed through the hall. A sign that Thomas was near.

"Welcome both of you. Here is to true freedom" Thomas spoke as he continued to play for the couple. Lafayette stood by Thomas's side and a smile creeped onto his face.

"Thank you mr. Jefferson for that welcome." Washington spoke with a smile "Hercules my love welcome home" 

They were together forever. Both Mulligan and Washington. The lovers shared a sweet yet passionate kiss as a welcome home type present.


End file.
